The Abberation
by NarutoDimensions
Summary: The Legends battle with the Reverse Flash is over and they won but not without consequences. The Time Bureau has located one of those consequences and tries to stop any more damage to the timeline. However, the Aberration will not go quietly into the night and when the team gets involved Rip has to juggle stopping the aberration and keeping the real mission from his Legends.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Legends Of Tomorrow

* * *

 _"Laurel this party is Amazing!"_

 _Dancing away from her older sister who was starting to get touchy with her boyfriend that just so happened to be Oliver Queen her current major crush Sara tilted her head back emptying the fruity drink she had ordered. Opening her eyes she saw a cute blonde around her age watching her from the bar and sent him a wink smiling when she saw his eyes move down to her feet then back up to her eyes._

 _Between the red tank top that hugged tight to her breast and the short black skirt that ended barely and inch underneath her rear, she knew she looked good but having Oliver completely overlook her had put a few doubts in her mind. And maybe it was the four drinks she already had in her system but she turned around swaying to the beat giving the cute blonde a spectacular view._

 _Keeping to the beat she threw a look over her shoulder smirking when she saw the stranger making his way across the room and shrug off a slutty girl who, if she was being honest looked like she just stepped out of a Playboy magazine. Yet he was still coming to her and it was doing wonders to her now rising self-confidence, which after being blown off by her crush wasn't very high._

 _"Care to dance, Captain Lance?'_

"Captain Lance."

Rolling over onto her side Sara groaned covering her head with her pillow. She didn't get much sleep as it was, and having Gideon wake her up the first night she dreamed of something other than her time on the Amazo or in the Leauge wasn't doing anything for the grumpy mood she was in. "What do you need Gideon?"

"It's eight Am Captain Lance. The rest of the crew is up and waiting for you."

 _"Eight?"_ Sara shot up throwing the covers offer her legs shivering the cold air hit her bare legs. Sliding off the bed she grabbed the jeans she had left out the night before and slid them on over the white panties she slept in. Checking herself in the mirror she pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail before leaving the room straightening her black tee on her way out. She hadn't slept in this late since before the island, and with how she reacted to Gideon waking her up she was sure she could have gotten another hour or two of good dreaming before waking up.

"Whats with this smile, Captain?" Amaya asked falling into step next to Sara grinning at the small smile on her friends face. She recognized that look. "Have a nice dream."

Sara smirked cocking a brow up. "Actually yeah, and believe me it was reeaal good."

The dream was nice, great even but not in the way Amaya was suggesting. That didn't stop her from laughing at the cherry red blush or friend was now sporting. Amaya was going to have to spend a few more years out of the forties before she tried making a sexual innuendo.

"We got any aberrations yet?" She asked changing the subject. No need to give the other woman a heart attack.

"Nothing yet," Amaya answered grateful but embarrassed at the change in the conversation. She knew that Sara knew if there was an aberration the Captian would be the first Nate told asleep or not and only asked to stop the teasing.

"Then let's go make sure the team isn't getting into troublulrgg." Stumbling Sara reached for the wall caught off guard by visions bombarding her mind.

"Sara!" Amaya yelled reaching for Sara. "Nate! Stein! Sara needs help!

 _(Vision)_

 _Sara was in bed in a room she didn't recognize cuddled up to the same man from the bar. Lifting her head from his chest she smirked as the dress shirt she was wearing fell open giving her partner for the night nice view. "Dad is getting suspicious about where I go every night. We might have to tell him soon."_

 _"It's up to you, Sara. They are your, parents." the blonde man said running his fingers through her hair absently. "It's not going to change anything between us you know. I'm always going to love you no matter what."_

 _Lifting her head Sara pecked her boyfriend on the lips befoe setting her head back on his chest while he pulled her body closer, their legs intertwining underneath the sheets. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki"_

 _"I love you, Sara Lance."_

 _Vision_

"Sara? Sara, are you alright? Caa you hear me?"

Opening her eyes Sara immediately shut them as a bright light blinded her.  
"Get that out of my face." She said smacking away the flashlight Professor Stein was shining at her.

"Sara, how do you feel?" Professor Stein asked as the assassin sat up cradling her head in one hand.

"I'm fine professor. Just a headache." Climbing to her feet she held onto the wall still nauseous from whatever the hell just happened. A daydream of the same guy she was dreaming about last night? She didn't daydream or fantasize about boys, not anymore anyway. She had the whole timeline to protect, she couldn't afford to be distracted. And since when did dreams start causing pain?

Then there was the dream itself. Why had her mind conjured up something like that? Laying in bed cuddling with who she assumed was her _'boyfriend'_ and trading I love you's. It was surreal seeing something like that without the other complications like why it was her pre-island self and why she came up with the name Naruto Uzumaki?

"Ms. Lance, are you sure you alright?" Professor Stein asked again in a more worried tone as Sara began to space out again. Stepping closer he tried to look for anything out of the ordinary that would give him a clue as to what was wrong. Sara, as he had come to know, was a very strong willed young woman and he had his doubts that if there was something wrong she would keep it to herself.

"Professor I said I was fine."

"Then I'm sure Gideon will say the same thing.

* * *

"Martin, this really isn't necessary." In the med-bay strapped to Gideons _'operating table'_ as Ray and Jax dubbed the chair Sara sighed as the blue light passed over her body scanning for any sign of harm.

When it reached her toes she smiled as Gideon's voice came from the speakers. "You are physically fine Ms. Lance."

"See, I told-"

"However, your brain waves are abnormal and as of today you are missing two scars."

Sara's mouth clicked closed her argument falling silent. Scars didn't just disappear overnight.

"How is that possible?" She asked keeping her voice steady hiding the fear that was creeping into her mind.

"A change in the timeline Captain Lance," Gideon answered.

"But what does that mean?" Martin wouldn't say it out loud as he knew Sara wasn't the type to like someone worrying about her but he was really worried. After they had left 1942 they learned of the JSA demise because Nathaniel's dog tags disappeared. What if something bigger happened in the past and Sara just started fading away? Or what if she died and just vanished?

Gideon's voice came back a second later but with Stein's answer. "Mr. Hunter is hailing the ship, Captain Lance."

"Let him dock, Gideon," Sara ordered smirking at what she knew was happiness in the A.I's voice. Gideon may have been a computer program but on more than one occasion she had proved herself to also be something more.

Getting out of the medical share she looked at Stein and shrugged. "Guess finding out what's happening to me will have to wait."

Stein kept quiet as he followed after the new captain of the Waverider but the minute Rip left Sara was going right back into that chair until they knew what was going on.

"Rip!" Sara called as she and Stein made it to the bridge. The rest of the team was already there and took turns hugging the Englishmen.  
"You could have called." She teased wrapping him up in a quick hug. She still wasn't very comfortable with stuff like that but he deserved one after everything that happened.

"Yes, well I'm afraid what I have to say would be better-said face to face." Rip said stepping back so he was in front of the team. _"Just like old times."_

Except it wasn't. He was captain of the Waverider or the Legends anymore. And he doubted after his announcement they would want much to do with him.

He sighed setting his eyes on Sara. No point delaying the inevitable. "Has Sara been having visions of things that didn't happen?"

"Yes." The word was out of the Professor's mouth like a gun shot and Sara fixed a deadly glare on the oldest member of the team.

"What?" Stein held Sara's gaze. Maybe once upon a time, it would have frightened him to have a trained killer staring at him like that but he knew better now. As much as she posture Sara wasn't going to actually hurt a fellow Legend.

Clapping his hands together Rip brought the attention of the room away from Sara and Steins stare off and back to him. "As much as I like to see that not much as changed since my departure we have a serious problem."

And that was a rather fabulous understatement to the current situation.

"Rip, what's going on?"

"Well, Mr. Palmer it seems the Spear of Destiny did not go peacefully into the night. There has been quite a bit of damage to time done to our world and while I would love to start working on fixing all of that Ms. Lance past self as met an aberration caused by reality resetting itself and formed a romantic relationship with him." Rip said as he paced the bridge of his old ship.

"I sent four of my agents to fix the aberration and," Holding up the same device he had used on the rooftop the first night they met and the windshield of the Waverider became a warehouse where four men laid dead. "Is what happened. Four broken necks. Good men trying to do their jobs. Dead."

"So what? You want our help to stop them?" Jax asked before glaring at Rip. "After you replaced us with your agents? We've been in the temporal Zone for two months and now you show up with agents? Where did you even get agents?"

"And who are these agents?" Raymond cut in trying to glare but failing.]

"I didn't replace anyone." Rip denied quickly seeing everything beginning to unravel. "Sara is your new Captain and I wasn't lying when I said the team worked better without me. But just because I don't work with this team doesn't mean I'm going to stop protecting history. So...I recruited the Time Masters that weren't in on the Oculus plan and started the Time Bureau."

Pausing as everyone stared at him like he was insane Rip sighed rubbing a hand down his face. Why couldn't they just except that he had good enough judgment to recruit people to protect the timeline.  
"I know you all have your misgivings but Captains like are still more than willing to protect the timeline."

"We get that Rip," Sara tried searched for the right words but she couldn't find any so brutal honesty it was. "How are we supposed to know that the people you recruit for your _Time Bureau_ aren't loyal to the council?"

"I recruited you lot, didn't I?" So he was playing on their pride a little but that didn't take away from the point he was trying to get across.

"I always worked alone during my time as a Time Master. You Legends were the only people I'd ever recruited before the Bureau, and I think I did a magnificent job."

Before any of his old team could reply Rip kept going. "And while it would be nice to have you in the Bureau's corner this aberration is too close to home and I would like you all to stay out of it."

"What!"

It was Ray who broke the silence, red-faced and this time successfully glaring. "How can you say that."

"Mr. Uzumaki is the boyfriend to a teenage Sara Lance." Rip explained unknowingly confirming Sara's visions as true and not just dreams. "Having her interfere with her own life could be disastrous to the timeline."

"But-"

Sara cut Ray off before he could finish his protest. "If Rip says doing something could harm the timeline, I think it's time we start listening to him for once."

"Sa-"

"Enough." She said cutting Ray off. "The Spear of Destiny was a wake-up call. We let Rip and his new team handle this. If he needs help all he has to do is ask. Until then we keep doing what we can."

"Thank you, Ms. Lance." Rip nodded at the ex-assassin. He had expected more of a fight, especially from Sara who had never been the one to sit on the sidelines waiting. At least not since he had known her. "I must be off."

Watching Rip leave Sara waited for the doors to close shut behind him and sighed as the protests began. Ray and Professor Stein were the most vocal. Jax didn't look too happy either and Amanda and Mick trusted her enough to make the best decisions for the team so the kept quiet with Nate following his girlfriends lead.

"I just don't think letting the Time Master protect history is the best choice," Ray said heatedly. "What about Snart?"

The second it was out every member of the original team stared at Ray like he was in idiot and the same thing was going through his mind. Even if it had been months Sara never talked about the thing she had or almost had with Snart and while everyone knew seeing him as the villain again was hard for her no one would say anything. Until now that is.

"Sara, I-"

"Just stop Ray. If Rip says he can handle it then we let him. Seven people can't protect every part of history and Rip's been doing it for years. If you don't trust him to get the job done then trust me when I say he will."

Sara stood up and left the bridge not wanting to talk about her choice anymore. Ray and Stein just needed to learn that just because they had PhD.'s that didn't make them the best choice to make the hard calls. She had thought hoped even that the Professor realized that in 1942 but it seemed his lesson didn't stick.

"Gideon," She called when she made it to her room. "Tell the crew not to bother me unless it's an emergency."

"Yes, Captain Lance."

Undressing she got back in bed for a second time, something she hadn't done since before the Gambit.

* * *

(Starling City, 2005)

"You're already up."

Naruto looked up from the pictures laid out on his kitchen table and grinned at the blonde leaning against his bedroom door. Sure she was dressed now, in a rather plain skirt and blouse but he could remember all the times she hadn't been before.

Of course, she caught his look and crossed her arms sending him a playful glare while asking. "Did you even go to sleep?"

"No, those guy's the other day. There was something about them." He said putting his focus back his pictures. He had fled the scene of the _crime_ he had committed but only after taking pictures of the bodies and confiscating the strange weapons that his attackers had used.

Spending the night going through the photo's and dissecting every detail in every image looking for a clue that would lead him answers of who they were and why they targeted him? Only one came to mind though and it sounded crazy even to him.

"They're from another world. Like me."

Walking into the kitchen Sara wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders and let her chin rest on his head. "Then it's probably a good thing your a ninja with superpowers, huh?"

"It will come in handy when more come for me." Naruto paused as Sara's arms tightened around him. He knew they were after him or it was at the very least an educated guess. He was from another world and whoever the assassins were they didn't want him here and that was going to make his life dangerous. For him and anyone, he was close to.

He tilted his head to look up at Sara who smiled down at him.

"Don't even think about asking me to start staying with my parents again."

Naruto sighed. She knew him too well. But that didn't take away from the danger she would be in if they stayed together.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Sara."

"Well, I don't want you to get hurt either. But that isn't going to stop you from going after these guys is it?" Sara asked moving around Naruto's chair and sitting across his lap. "I need to get to school, so promise me you won't go looking for whoever these people are without telling me first."

"I promise."

"Good," Sara chirped sliding off Naruto's lap and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be home a little after three. Make sure your still here."

"I already promised and I-mmph."

Sara grabbed her bag off the table and pressed her lips to Naruto's again holding the kiss until she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip.

Pulling back she smirked and sauntered to the door. "Never break your promises. I know."

* * *

 ** _Prologue to my new story. Naruto and Legends of Tomorrow crossover._**

 ** _Let me know what you think and Thanks for reading:)_**


	2. A plan of Action!

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Legends Of Tomorrow

* * *

 _"Damn."_ Hissing as he pulled his shirt up Naruto stared at the three-inch burn n his lower left side in the bathroom mirror.

When his attackers had pulled out what Sara had taught him were revolvers he had expected to be able to stitch up any bullet wounds when he got home. What he hadn't planned for was those _"revolvers"_ being laser guns instead of regular guns which admittedly he had learned very quickly in this world were very dangerous.

He opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed the bottle of burn salve and the fresh roll of bandages Sara had bought after he had called and asked her to pick them up on the way home which had led to her learning of the attack and the laser weapons. Popping the lid of the salve he squeezed a glob of the white cream onto the bandages a held it against the cauterized gunshot wound sighing in relief as the burning sensation was cooled.

 _"Star Wars weapons are no joke."_ It was random thought and he had bigger things to worry about than making movie references but laser weapons made him think of the night he and Sara had spent introducing him to the Force. Not that he retained much except that, wannabe monks that killed had special powers and that to avoid spoilers 'whatever the hell those were' he had to watch the last three movies first. He also didn't get how it was a long time ago when the technology was better than what they had in the present. Wouldn't it have made more sense for it to be set in the future?

lost in his strange thoughts he didn't hear or sense another figure creeping into the room until he felt small soft hands slide over his.

"Let me help."

Moving his hands away from his burn Naruto smiled at the reflection of his girlfriend. "Your home early."

The clock in the living room had red two thirty fifteen minutes ago and he was counting on being able to replace his bandages before she got home and could start worrying over him.

"Are you complaining?" Sara asked tucking her head under her ninja boyfriends arm so she was standing next to him instead of behind. "You're usually quite excited when I see you shirtless."

"Considering you're doing that thing where you try to be flirty to cover up what you are actually feeling I think I'm entitled to feel different myself," Naruto said bluntly having known Sra long enough to know if he skated the issue it wouldn't come up again.  
"So why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

Sara moved away from Naruto's side letting his hands hold the bandage again while she grabbed the gauze from the cabinet.

"I hate that you're injured."

Sara wrapped the gauze around Naruto's stomach ignoring the fleeting feeling of arousal she felt as her hands drifted over his sculpted body but scarred body. Now wasn't the time for such things.

"I hate that more people are going to come after you."

With the gauze wrapped securely she paused just long enough to rip off a few pieces of duct tape the roll they kept for things like this because scotch wouldn't hold with Naruto always moving around.

"I hate that there's nothing I can do to stop it. And you know what I hate the most?" She asked taping the gauze in place.

Naruto stayed silent but he knew she was going.

"I hate that you're going to leave."

Naruto dropped his head in shame. She hit the nail on the head with that one. "How'd you know?"

Sara snorted softly wrapping her arms around her ninja careful not to touch his new bandage. "I know you as well as you know me. You think being around me puts me in danger so you're going to leave in some ill attempt to _protect_ me."

Both teenagers were silent after that. Naruto thinking that while she was half right she was also partly wrong too. He was going to need to explain his plan to ease her worry but that would put her in even more danger. Knowing valuable information made her a target for torture. the only target as she was the only one who he was close to.

Could he take that risk? And the more important question, did he even want to? But before that, he had to tell her his new discovery. "And hope she doesn't think I'm crazy."

"Sara," He began softly. "Remember when we watched Star Wars and I said it didn't make sense for it to be set A long time ago?"

"What is with you and Star Wars today?" Sara teased. "Yea, I remember. Why?"

"Those guns I took from my would-be assassins shoot lasers like the guns in Star Wars." Turning Naruto stared into worried blue eyes. "I don't think the people who attacked me are from another planet or dimension. I think they're from the future."

"Seriously?"

Naruto nodded taking Sara's hand in his and pulling her toward the kitchen where everything was still laid out on the table only instead of there being just pictures of his attackers five black metal weapons and a few other things. Naruto had a fairly good grasp of his new homes technology so he knew that two of the items were some kind of miniaturized computers. Like the smartphone only more advanced because it was from the future. Or so he was guessing.

"I don't know for sure yet but we can't rule it out."

Laughing disbelievingly Sara shook her head. "You realize how ridiculous that sounds right?"

"Not any more ridiculous than a ninja with superpowers from another world being dropped into your lap." Naruto countered with a smile. Meeting Sara in that bar had been the-

"Best day of my life." Sara raised up on her tippy toes because she was a Naruto liked to tease her a shorty and kissed him soundly.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Naruto pulled her up a little higher and her feet left the ground. Grinning against his lips she pulled ready to tell him to take her to bed when her phone rang.

"Ugh!" Now was so not the time for phone calls. Pulling her phone out as her feet touched back down on the ground she didn't even bother checking the caller i.d before answering still miffed at being blocked from her fun. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie."

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

 _Mood efficiently killed._ Naruto sat down at the table and decided to go through the evidence again as Sara began to pace the room. He had better hearing than the humans in this dimension but he didn't want to spy so he only picked up pieces of the conversation. Something about, Laurel, Sara's older sister and her billionaire boyfriend Oliver. Another girl and Laurel was locked in her room refusing to speak to anyone.

"Okay, no, I'll be right over."

-Yes, it's fine. See you soon Daddy, love you too. Bye." Closing her phone Sara looked apologetic when she turned around but Naruto waved a hand and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, have fun with your sister."

Sara leaned down for a quick kiss before grabbing her car keys. "Trust me, tonight isn't going to be fun. It was supposed to..."

"Get outta here," Naruto laughed pulling away when she tried to steal another kiss. "You can't tease me then take off."

Giggling Sara fought him into submission receiving another kiss for a reward. "Love you."

"Love you too."

After the door had closed behind a tornado of blonde hair Naruto focused his attention back on the table. Fun with Sara was really fun but maybe her dad calling was for the best. He needed to focus on keeping them safe and to do that he needed a plan.

Five minutes later he was fiddling with one of the objects he had stolen from the assassins and wishing he had crushed Sara's phone with a Rasengan when it started ringing.

* * *

(Waverider, 1857)

"Would you like met to set your regular alarm, Captain Lance?"

Smiling at the A.I's question Sara tossed the towel she had dried her hair with on the dresser next to her bed and climbed in. She hadn't needed an alarm set to wake her up since before the Gambit and while it was slightly annoying being woken up before she wanted to it was nice to feel normal again.

"No thank you, Gideon." She said covering herself with her new soft blue blanket and leaning back into the fluffy pillows she had the Fabrication room create.

"Oh, and lock the door please." She asked looking down at her sleepwear. An overly large black shirt too big to be hers that had appeared in her closed days ago and a pair of black panties. It would do good for any of the male legends to barge in and see her. They'd probably freak out, well all of them except for Mick. He'd probably smirk, say something crude and the leave before she could throw the knife under her pillow at him.

"Of course, Captain Lance. Would you like me to inform the team not to disturb you in the morning."

Absently playing with the red swirl on the arm of her shirt Sara thought it over. The team had been given the next few days off unless another aberration popped up and she was already taking advantage of the break herself by going to bed early and planning to sleep in so why not go the full mile.

"Please do, Gideon."

Leaning over she shut the lamp next to her bed off and laid back closing her eyes a giddy smile on her face. She would deny it to anyone who asked but her dreams of Naruto had become one of the best parts of her days. The visions she had during the day sucked as they usually came with a splitting headache but at night in her bed like she was now she couldn't wait to see him again. "Ha, if Rip heard that he'd lecture me for days."

With that amusing thought, she drifted off to sleep in minutes, same as she had done every day since Rip had visited. And her dreams, as usual, were filled with a cute blonde and herself happy with just each other.

 _(Dream)_

 _Everything was dark. Not nighttime dark as she could see specks of light coming through the cloth wrapped around her head and giggled as strong arms kept her from tripping._

 _"I know you did that on purpose, Sara." It was his voice in her ear whispering in that smooth teasing tone that nearly made her trip for real._

 _"Then maybe you should carry me." She teased pressing as sloppy kiss against what she felt was his jaw line. "Walking blindfolded isn't easy."_

 _And that was the truth. Strong hands on her hips guiding her and warm breaths tickling her every time he spoke. If they weren't outdoors she would have guessed he was trying to get her into bed._

 _"Hmm, maybe you're right"_

 _Not second later she was squealing and laughing as Naruto's hands lifted her effortlessly off the ground and into his arms bridal style. Leaning her head against his shoulder she patted his chest. "See this is much better. But are you sure you can carry me all the way to where we're going?"_

 _It wasn't actually a question and they both knew it. Naruto could carry here around all day with one hand. Ducking her head as a blush sprouted on her cheeks she pushed the images of her last birthday away. she had celebrated with her family the day earlier and one the actual day Naruto had won the bet she had made weeks earlier keeping her feet off the floor for the entire day unless she asked to be put down._

 _"As much fun as carrying you around would be," Naruto said as he stopped walking. "We are here so you can take the blindfold off."_

 _Reaching up Sara pulled the strip of cloth away from her eyes and her smile faltered at the run down house in front of her. "um?"_

 _Naruto grinned and let her flounder a minute before holding up the black box he had stolen from his wannabe murderers. Clicking the small button on the side his grin widened at the gasp in his ear._

 _"So, it turns out I was right about time travel. And I have a plan to get whoever's after me off our backs."_

 _The words barely registered in the younger Lance sisters mind as she stared at the hulking metal ship in front of her. It was interesting, to say the least. Sleek and made of dark gray metal it had two prongs on the front holding a rotating orange ball between them._

 _"I've christened her the Bishop."_

 _"Bishop?" Sara shook her head. "At least it's not a cliche like the Mayflower or something."_

 _Naruto looked at her confused which just made him all the more cuter. "What's a Mayflower?"_

 _"Don't worry about it. How did you find this thing anyway?"_

 _"Oh," Naruto held up the black remote so she could see the grid-like screen on the front that had a blinking red dot ahead of a blue dot. "I was messing with that night you left to see your sister and the dot let me here. The ships A.I won't let me on board unless I Henge into the dead guy I took this from."_

 _"Naruto!" Sara whacked her lover on the arm. "He may have tried to kill you but show a little respect."_

 _"Ok, yeah, respect no problem." Naruto rubbed at his arm. Not that her punch and hurt it was just a reflexive movement. Why she wanted him to respect a guy who tried to murder him he didn't know but he didn't want to spend their last moments together arguing._

 _Sara nodded. "Good, now why don't you explain why you waited so long to tell me you found a Timeship because I went to my sisters last month. And while you're at it explain this brilliant plan of yours that you didn't tell me about either."_

 _"They don't know that I have their ship and with my Henge the A.I? Artificial intelligence if you didn't know," Naruto stopped at the pointed look he got. "You already knew that. Anyway, I'm going to travel through time and cause a few distractions. Nothing drastic, just enough so the Time Bureau sees that Starling City 2005 is the least of their problems."_

 _"Well, that explains everything sweetie. Thank you." Sara's sarcasm did not go unnoticed by the ninja but he knew better than to interrupt._  
 _"All that's left is who is the Time Bureau? What am I supposed to be doing in the grand plan of yours? And oh yeah this Time Bureau knows who you are. They will recognize you."_

 _Holding up three fingers Naruto grinned as he counted down on them. "One the Time Bureau is a group of people that protect history. Or so the A.I says. Apparently, Naruto Uzumaki doesn't belong in this timeline and they have to eliminate me. Which you I get that, they're just doing their jobs. Except I'm only here because they fucked up and I'm not dying to fix their mess. "_

 _"Two I'm going to have the A.I on board set up a Hardline so to speak between us so we can keep in touch. So, you will be living your life. "_

 _"And three I'm going to wear a mask and not use Chakra so the Bureau won't know it's me. They will think I'm just another Time Pirate running amuck."_

 _Staring at her boyfriend Sara lunged forward slamming her lips against his with bruising force. "That was so hot," She mumbled against him. Listening to him plan against the authorities was turning her on. "I need to get over this bad boy deal."_

 _Naruto pulled back. "Really?"_

 _"Yes, now get going." She pushed him towards the ship after one last kiss. "The quicker your start your plan the faster you get back right."_

 _"Right." Turning to leave Naruto stopped as small fingers wrapped around his wrist._

 _"Promise me you'll come back."_

 _Sara's eyes were downcast at the rather pathetic display she was putting on but she needed to know he was coming back._

 _Looking up as her cheeks were cupped she met Naruto's blue eyes and couldn't stop the few tears that gathered in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall. She wasn't the crying over a boy kinda girl. Sniffling she waited for him to say something._

 _"I'll come back." Simple. Sweet. And not what she wanted to hear._

 _"Promise me."_

 _Naruto dropped a kiss on the top of her head and backed away. "It's a promise of a lifetime."_

 _Sara smiled. That's what she wanted to hear. "Where are you going first?"_

 _"1938. I'm going to kill Hitler."_

 _(Dream)_

"Captain Lance, are you alright?"

Rolling over in her bed Sara glimpsed at the clock on her nightstand. "Ten AM. Everyone should be awake by now."

"Gideon get everyone to the bridge. I know where Rip's Aberration is going to be at and we need to get him first."

Crawling out of bed she slid on a pair of black pants and left the room barefoot practically running to the bridge a thousand thoughts running through her head.

The one at the forefront was that Rip's agents didn't need to die. If they could just talk to Naruto, show him that they weren't trying to assassinate him they could work something out. He was a reasonable guy and Rip wouldn't just kill someone that was a threat against the Timeline, especially if he was only there because of them.

"Yes, Captain Lance. Alerting the crew now."

* * *

 **Had this chapter written already and I was going to wait a few days to upload it but here it is early:)**

 **Let me know what you think with a review and I will see you all next chapter!**


	3. Captured

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Legends Of Tomorrow

* * *

"Ms. Lance would you care to explain to the rest of us as to why we made an impromptu trip to the beginning of World War 2?"

In the Captain's chair, Sara didn't spare a look over her shoulder as she talked. Instead, she focused her attention on the green world outside the Waverider. "I had another dream about my aberration boyfriend, and he's going to try and kill Adolf Hitler."

"I hate Nazi's," Mick growled, but everyone had learned to ignore that after meeting the JSA. The sun set in the west and Mick hated Nazi's. It was just a fact of life.

"Am I right to suspect that you wish to stop this man from completing his goal?" Stein asked coldly drawing surprised looks from the crew.

"Yes," Sara said reluctantly. It wasn't that she wanted to save Hitler and let millions of people be killed but she had asked Gideon on her way to the bridge what would happen if that leader of the Nazi's was killed early. It wasn't pretty.

Behind her, Stein nodded in acceptance to the answer. "Then I'm afraid Jefferson and I will have to sit this battle out."

"Whoa, hey don't just decide that by yourself." Jax glared at the other half of Firestorm. "You're supposed to be the brains gray. If killing Hitler ruins the timeline then we have to-"

"I was raised in the Jewish faith, Jefferson." Stein snapped. "I simply refuse to help save a man like Adolf Hitler."

"If Stein isn't comfortable with the mission then I'm not going to force him to go along with it," Sara said with a tone of finality. She didn't know if the others knew that their esteemed Professor was Jewish before he had announced it but she had, and she wasn't planning on letting Stein participate in the mission anyway. If Rip had asked her to save Darhk, she would have punched him in the face. Again.

It was just something that she wouldn't compromise on. No matter how much it messed the timeline up, she couldn't do it. So she understood that Hitler was Stein's Darhk.

"Question?" Ray raised his hand. "Are we going to address the fact that Rip's aberration is a human being. Or where he got a Timeship?"

"Raymond makes an interesting point." Stein agreed with a small frown. "There is also the motive. This aberration acquires a Timeship, and the first thing he does is try to stop a horrible act from happening. Is it possible he can be reasoned with?"

Sara's smile at the question went unnoticed by the team until she spoke. "An excellent question Professor and the answer is yes. In my vision, he told my younger self that he believes Rip's Time Bureau agents are assassins sent to kill him so he can't mess up the timeline. When we find him in 1939, we won't even have to fight. Naruto's not a bad guy."

Mick snorted in his chair. "I think your judgment is a little bias."

Sara spun her chair around glaring at the criminal turned hero. "Excuse me?"

"Don't get all grouchy," Mick drawled. "I'm just saying ever since you started getting these _visions_ you've been different."

"She's been better." Amaya cut in. She was the newest member of the team, but even she had been around enough to notice an argument between the ex-assassin and former criminal was going to go south very quickly.

Her plan to stop it did had the opposite effect.

Sara's head snapped towards the only other woman on the team. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She hadn't been acting that different. So she slept in sometimes and went to bed a little earlier? There was nothing wrong with that. Besides, what did Mick think she would do, betray the team like he did. Twice!

"It means your judgment on the aberration is biased." Mick pointed out bluntly ignoring Ray's rapid neck slicing movements. "Since, you know, you slept with him."

"Captain Lance," Gideon's voice interrupted before stopping Sara from reaching for her harness. "I have located the temporal wake caused by the Agustus' time jump. London, Circa 1939."

"Why's Hitler in Britain?"

Spinning her chair around Sara ignored Jax's question. "Gideon set a course."

"Course charted, Captain."

"Hold on," Sara called as she pushed down on the throttle glad to be on their way. half because she was actually going to meet Naruto in person and half because as soon as they fixed the timeline she was kicking Mick's ass.

* * *

(London, 1939)

Crouched in a dark corner high above the crowd gathered beneath him Naruto watched as the weird mustached man spoke to what he could only describe as a group of fanatics. He couldn't think of any other word call them by as they shouted and cheered to the promises of a perfect race leading a thousand year Reich.

 _"Every world has its crazies."_ His world had Obito and Madara who wanted to put the world under a Genjutus so everyone lived a perfect life but at least they wanted everyone to have a better world to live in. This Hitler guy only wanted a better world for some people.

Naruto brought the rifle he had his fabricated before leaving the ship to his shoulder and put the crosshairs between Hitler's eye brows. "I'm glad I decided to kill him first."

Before he could pull the trigger a hand smashed through the window behind him and drag him through and throwing him across the rooftop.

Shoving down the urge to flip mid air and land safely on his feet he twisted his so he hit the ground shoulders first and used the momentum to roll to his feet.

 _"Huh?"_ Naruto's mind blanked as the metal man who had grabbed him ran towards him cracking the ground underneath his feet with every step.

Ducking a wild right hook Naruto turned wrapping both arms around the metal man's arm pulling it down to his chest and put his back to the strange man's chest before he threw his weight forward.

Nate who had stopped a moving train with just his body had been confident he would be hurt again in a fist fight was thrown for a loop.

Figuratively and literally.

He didn't notice how close the fight had moved to the edge of the roof and so when he was flipped he had sailed straight over the side and fell twenty feet before crashing into the ground which strangely enough still hurt.

 _"That's one down."_ Naruto thought diving to the side as a laser beam blasted where he was standing, showering the roof in rocks and dust.

Reaching into the pouch he had hidden under his brown bomber jacket Naruto threw four shurikens at the armored flying man. A devious smirk crossed his face when he saw the flying man continue forward heading straight for his primitive weapons.

 _"He is as arrogant as the man of steel."_ Pressing a small detonator hidden in the pocket of his jacket Naruto grinned as the four shurikens that now surrounded the flying man exploded sending him plummeting to the ground and crashing through the stone guard rail of the roof but continuing to the street below.

"Raaarrrr!"

Twisting around Naruto, if he had been anyone born outside his universe would have gaped at the lady cloaked in a blue gorilla aura, but he was born in the elemental Nations where giant animals could be summoned.

As a former ninja from his response was to draw two kunai from his thigh pouch holding one in each hand. "Gorillas were strong but even with that strength the woman wielding it was still human and could be injured."

Twisting his feet, his boots digging into the roof Naruto prepared to charge.

"Naruto!"

"That voice.' Naruto spun around ignoring his third opponent completely. He was ready to attack whoever had taken his Sara hostage but all he could do was freeze in place when he saw her.

She wasn't being held, hostage. She was holding a bo-staff and staring at him with different eyes. they were the same color as his Sara's eyes, she had the same blonde hair and the same gorgeous face but she was different.

She wasn't his Sara. She was a fake. A distraction to throw him off.

Eyes widening at the implication he saw her gaze drop to the floor and he tried to move but the super powered punch to the back of his head put him out like a light.

The last thing he saw before eveything went black was the fake Sara running towards him and something red on the ground where he had fallen.


End file.
